


Hello

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [29]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Feliciano feels someone watching him at the grocery store.





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 - Grocery Store

Feliciano is standing at the deli counter when he can feel someone watching him.  He looks around, frowning when he doesn’t see anyone.  Maybe he’s just imagining it.  That’s unlikely, because the feeling is still strong even as he’s looking.  He shakes it off and turns back to the counter.

 

After he gets what he wants, he turns and continues down the aisle.  As he’s turning to head to the next one, the feeling is back.  He looks around, but again sees nothing.  He must be going crazy.  He lets out a heavy breath.  Crazy, that’s exactly what he is.

 

“Get a grip, Feli,” he mumbles.

 

He continues through the store, getting everything that he needs.  As he turns down one of the freezer aisles, he feels a strange flutter in his stomach.  It’s a feeling he hasn’t had since… Feliciano lifts his gaze toward and that’s when he sees him.  The man that still held his heart, even after all these years. 

 

“Fer,” he whispers.

 

“Hello, Feli,” Fernando says.

 

Feliciano runs a hand through his hair.  He can’t believe they’re standing in front of each other right now.  He’s not sure he can even remember the last time he’d seen Fernando.  Okay, that’s not true.  He definitely remembers the last time; though, he’d like to forget. 

 

“You look good, Feli,” Fernando says.

 

Feliciano nods slowly.  “Thank you,” he says.  “So do you.  I um…”  Why is he so nervous?  It’s Fernando.

 

“Listen, I know this is probably crazy but how about lunch?”

 

Before Feliciano can stop himself, he’s agreeing.  They make plans to meet at the restaurant in an hour and they go their separate ways.  What is Feliciano thinking?  How can he go to lunch with Fernando?  He knows that answer.  It’s Fernando and that’s all it takes.


End file.
